Holiday: Ouran Style
by AldabaranFox
Summary: The Host Club are trying hard to get a reluctant Haruhi to come on holiday with them. But with arguments over destinations and payment, Haruhi's non-existant passport, shady villans and relentless fan girls- how is this meant to be a relaxing break?


**Hello again at long last my fellow Ouran fans :D It has been far too long since I uploaded any Ouran. I was recently tidying up files on my laptop (start of new term etc) and came across my plans for a second Ouran story! I couldn't very well let it get dusty so I brushed it off, rewrote a lot of the first chapter and made some plans for the next few. Exciting!**

**This is a loose continuation from Sports Day: Ouran Style. So it will be KyoyaXHaruhi...(hope you don't mind guys) and they have a little history as seen in the previous story. You don't have to read it but there will be references etc and it might just be nice to? :D**

**Anyway- it's been a while since I wrote for Ouran so hopefully no one is too out of character (fingers crossed) I welcome comments and constructive criticism (just not too harsh) as I want to write the best possible story for you all to enjoy! I hope this can be as wildly successful as Sports Day! **

**Disclaimer: Think back to 2009- nothing has changed- I don't own anything to do with Ouran. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Holiday: Ouran Style <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: You Want To Go Where?<strong>

"Thank you, my most beautiful princesses, for gracing us this evening with your outstanding loveliness, your captivating beauty, intelligent wit. Farewell! Farewell! How I shall miss thee until tomorrow –the night is too long a time-"

"Tamaki, I think they just want to go home now," Haruhi Fujioka, first year at Ouran Academy, cut in as the Host Club's President began on another of his long rambling speech, tears glinting as three female Ouran customers stood in front of him, hands clasped to their chests in rapture as Tamaki worked his magic just before they left for the night.

Immediately, Tamaki Suoh, second year at the same presitigous school for the wealthiest in Japan, deflated, the twirling ceasing and exaggerated hand gesturing stopping abruptly, as though Haruhi's words were a sharp pin, popping his deluded bubble. Sighing in delight, the final customers left and the door closed with a soft snick.

"Haruhi! You shouldn't be so rude to our beautiful guests!" Tamaki admonished, looking rather forlorn as he flapped after her back into the Third Music Room where the remainder of the Host Club were beginning to tidy up after the evening of activities with their customers.

"You don't have an enormous pile of work and chores waiting for you at home," Haruhi muttered under her breath.

"What was that my darling Haruhi?" Tamaki whirled the only female member of the Host Club into his arms as he caught up with her. "Is commoner life getting too much for you? Can you no longer bear the thought of being apart from me? Is it your workload? Is it stress? Are you stressed? Stress isn't good for you Haruhi-"

"Idiot," Haruhi rolled her eyes, pushing the Host King away from her, ignoring his shocked stumble as he clutched at his heart at the horror of being overlooked.

"What is stress Haruhi?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked together from where they were perched almost on top of one another on a plush sofa near the window. Both had their heads tilted to exactly the same angle in the same direction as they looked at her. _Why they had to sit so close when there was plenty of room…_ Haruhi shook her head. You only had to sit like that if the whole Host Club squashed themselves into Haruhi's apartment….and that wasn't happening again.

Of course these rich, pampered young men had most likely never been stressed before. Why would they need to be stressed when they had everything taken care of for them? A vein twitched in Haruhi's temple and she fought to keep her cool. "Don't worry about it. I'm leaving now," Haruhi replied, collecting her bag. "Good-"

"-Stress isn't good- Haruhi you will get premature wrinkles! Here! The latest cream that promises to prevent the onset of wrinkles- it says it is dermatologically tested and it suits your skin type – use it Haruhi! I cannot bear the thought of my daughter getting wrinkles!" Tamaki interrupted her, thrusting a small pot into Haruhi's hands, desperate to get back into her good books.

Haruhi looked at the tub Tamaki had forced at her. Inspecting it closely, her eyes narrowed. "Contains ground up gold and sapphire as well as essence of pearl?" her eyebrows rose in amazement before falling in a frown. "Those rich bastards!" she muttered.

"Those creams are just ploys to take vast sums of money from gullible individuals," the medical expert of the group spoke up from his desk. Kyoya Ootori's glasses flashed as he glanced up, momentarily hiding his eyes, as he surveyed the argument going on in front of him over the top of his laptop.

"I do not have wrinkles," Haruhi firmly handed the cream back. "And I don't need this."

Tamaki's mouth fell open upon the rejection of his aid from his daughter, doing a remarkable impression of a goldfish as he gaped at her, words unable to form as a great sense of failure slammed into him at Haruhi's frosty look.

"Eat cake! Cake cures everything!" was Honey's suggestion as he took another spoonful of the delightful confection arranged perfectly on a plate in front of him. Mori bent forward to rearrange the napkin tied neatly around the small host's neck and brush crumbs from the third year's chin.

"No thank you Honey-senpai. I don't want to have wrinkles and then add obesity to my problems…"

Crisply, Tamaki snapped his fingers loudly and the other hosts turned to him, eyeing the victorious smug smile across his lips, mostly with trepidation. Haruhi sighed- this was the point where the Host King came up with one of his very foolish, straight off-the-top-of-his-head ideas.

"I have it! I have the solution to cure Haruhi of her stress! We must go on a vacation! The Host Club is going on vacation!" Tamaki declared with a flawless smile, arms outspread so all could bask in his genius.

Haruhi blinked. That was _not _a good idea.

"Vacation!" Honey cheered at the plan. "Haru-chan! Haru-chan! We can go to Switzerland- they make the best chocolate and deserts in the world!"

"No, no Honey-senpai," the twins disagreed together. "We must go to where the best beaches are! Switzerland will be too cold."

"No! We must go to where the best culture is," Tamaki tried to make his voice heard of the arguing of the other hosts as they claimed to have the best holiday destinations, striding over to argue with Hikaru, Kaoru and Honey. "Culture will be relaxing and peaceful just what Haruhi-"

"I'm not going on holiday!" Haruhi's voice was finally heard above the clamour from the hosts.

The four hosts arguing froze. Kyoya who had been watching the incident over steepled fingers watched with mild interest as Mori diligently cleared up the crumbs Honey had spilt in his excitement.

"What Haruhi? Why not?" Kaoru asked.

"You don't want to go on vacation with us?" Hikaru looked wounded.

"Nonsense- she just doesn't like your ideas," Tamaki scowled in the direction of the meddlesome twins. "Haruhi-"

"No. I don't want to go on holiday thank you- I've had enough experience of that already." Haruhi stated. "And I have work to do so I will see you all tomorrow." Inclining her head towards the other hosts, she walked out of the Music Room, past the statues of Tamaki, Hikaru and Kaoru. Now the drama was over Kyoya continued typing and Mori wiped Honey's chin with a napkin.

Kyoya's lips twitched as he surreptitiously watched Haruhi leave the other hosts behind from behind his whited-out glasses. When was Tamaki going to learn you could not force the intelligent young woman to do anything that she did not want to? He straightened. Three…two…one…

"Mummy, Haruhi doesn't want to come on vacation with us!" Tamaki whined as he flounced over to where Kyoya was sitting.

Kyoya refrained from sighing. It was not gentlemanly. "I did hear Tamaki," he informed his friend, typing away again at his laptop.

"But why? Why doesn't she want to spend quality father-daughter time together with me? She needs to relax- she works too hard, I've seen the dark circles under her eyes…I should find a new cream…" Tamaki continued talking, more to himself now.

Kyoya paused. He had noticed the increased dark circles under Haruhi's eyes over the past few days and had spent a surprisingly great deal of thought on it. He was the Shadow King- of course nothing escaped his notice. Removing his phone from his pocket he sent a succinct text before snapping it closed and placing it in his pocket.

"…a cream to help with wrinkles and skin tiredness…" Tamaki was still rambling.

"Tamaki, have you not considered the fact that Haruhi has no passport?" Kyoya had to break the talk of creams. "Haruhi cannot leave the country without a passport."

Hikaru and Kaoru had sidled over. "Really? Haruhi has no passport?" they enquired simultaneously.

"No European cake shops?" Honey looked very downcast.

"My fellow hosts- we only have one course of action," Tamaki announced, taking charge once again. "We must begin: Tamaki's-fool-proof-plan-to-obtain-Haruhi-a-passport-and-whisk-her-off-for-quality-father-daughter-time-abroad!"

"Sounds stupid," Hikaru yawned, stretching his arms above his head before slipping one through his brother's. "Why would we want Haruhi to go somewhere with you? Come on Kaoru- let's just go home. I'm sure we can think of a better plan," he stuck his tongue out defiantly at Tamaki.

With that, the twins left the Music Room, Honey and Mori not far behind, the small host still enthusiastically describing all the wonderful cake shops he would have to show Haruhi, eyes glazing over at the thought of multitudes of cake, sweets, chocolate tarts…

_Three…two…one… _Kyoya counted down again…

"Mummy!"

* * *

><p><strong>Aww poor Tamaki! He always gets ignored like that doesn't he? Poor thing! Anyway- I hope you enjoyed that! My Ouran writing skills are slightly (actually very) rusty and I hope I kept everyone in character!<strong>

**The next chapters will be longer- this is an intro to scope out the interest :D So please review and tell me what you thought and we can get this story rolling. And don't worry- there will be Kyoya/Haruhi- it's just getting started :) Kyoya is a quiet cool type so trying to write him in a sort of relationship is difficult- so any advice or thoughts are welcome :D**

**Please review? **

**Love AldabaranFox**


End file.
